The invention is directed to a device for cooling a personal computer accommodated in a housing.
Due to the development of heat of their components, personal computers are equipped with cooling measures. Modules that are especially heat-critical are the microprocessor module, the drives, the power supply assembly and expansion assemblies, which are usually fashioned in the form of plugin cards. In a way that is currently standard, the inside of the housing of the personal computer and, in particular, the critical PC components are respectively actively force-aerated by one or more aerators or fans respectively driven by an electric motor and are thus adequately cooled for operation of the computer.
The aerators that are utilized, however, are accompanied by certain disadvantages. Due to mechanical wear and the blocking possibility of the rotating 15 parts, there is always a considerable outage risk that is sometimes countered by additionally provided alarm devices.
Given outage of an aerator, this must either be repaired or replaced, which requires service outlay, entirely apart from the fact that the installation of one or more aerators already involves a considerable cost outlay. Further, the aerators provided in the computer require additional space, as a result whereof a space requirement of the personal computer that is larger overall is incurred.
Finally, one disadvantage in the employment of motor-driven aerators for cooling in the computer is that a considerable noise level is produced that negatively influences direct work at the computer and, over and above this, also complicates and disturbs activities in rooms in which one or more PCs are located.